


House Baratheon of Brockton Bay

by KriegSchnee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Crossover, King Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegSchnee/pseuds/KriegSchnee
Summary: Taylor altpower! Taylor summons King Stannis Baratheon.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Many people imagine that if they went through a horrible situation, they would fall apart and cease to function. Stannis Baratheon was not one of those people. He held Storms End for over a year, surviving on rat meat and leather. He took Dragonstone from the Targaryen loyalists fleet, still tired and starved from the siege. He smashed the Iron Fleet at Fair Isle and took Great Wyk in his brother Robert’s name. When it turned out his brothers children were the products of incest, he did his duty and declared himself king. Stannis did his duty.

When Stannis received word from the Wall that they needed men, he sailed what remained of his army to the Wall to face a greater foe. He defeated a much larger army and captured the King-Beyond-The-Wall. When the snowstorms were coming, Stannis led his army to the Deepwood Motte and freed it from the Ironborn raiders. Even though winter was upon them and his men were not used to the weather, he still marched. When his more fanatical men wanted to make a human sacrifice to the Lord of Light, he refused and told them to keep marching. Then, he did the unspeakable. Stannis Baratheon burned his daughter, Shireen Baratheon, in a sacrifice to the Lord of Light R’hllor in order to calm the storms at the behest of the Red Priestess Melisandre. 

The result, the storms did not calm and half of his army deserted in the night. Still, Stannis kept marching to Winterfell despite the odds. In the end, the greatest military commander of Westeros was defeated by a boy who never fought in a true war.

As Stannis laid against the base of a tree badly wounded, a woman wearing armor and wielding a sword approached him with hate all over her face. Stannis simply stared up at her with pain clearly on his face.

She stopped a few feet away from him before partially unsheathing her sword.

“In the name of Renly of House Baratheon, first of his name, rightful king of the andals and first men, lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm. I Brienne of Tarth sentence you to die.”

Stannis stared up at her silently and in pain.

“Do you have any last words?”

His face finally broke free of his usual scowl as he realized his fate and his previous mistakes. Stannis looked to the side before saying what only he would say.

“Go on, do your duty.”

The ugly woman nodded before pulling her sword completely out of its scabbard. Stannis simply looked up before closing his eyes. After what felt like an eternity, Stannis opened his eyes and they widened in shock. His back was no longer against a tree, instead it was against a wall in some sort of building. 

He looked down to see that his armor was repaired and that he was no longer wounded. Was this the work of the Lord of Light? Rows of weird metal boxes lined the walls. No longer was he in the forest of the cold frozen North. No longer was he in that blasted place where he lost everything. Stannis then did the unthinkable for a man such as himself.

He fell onto his knees with pain on his face. Not physical, but emotional. Everything he did was for nothing! His daughter was dead, burned on his orders. He lost his kingdom, and the only person he could call a brother. 

Stannis didn’t know if being left alive was a blessing or a punishment. Before he could continue to feel sorry for himself, he heard a noise. He jumped up and pulled Lightbringer out of its scabbard. The sword shined in the dark hallway and Stannis felt what remained of its power flow through the sword as it shined like the Dornish sun. 

Another cry sounded out. It was coming from one of the metal boxes! Stannis approached the box slowly when a soft feminine voice sounded out. In the back of his head, he felt the need to help her.

“H-hello? I-is anyone out there? H-help me..” The voice belonged to a girl! Her voice was appeared to be raspy from screaming. How long has she been there? Or better yet, why was she in there? A true knight would instantly run to a maidens rescue. This girl would have to settle for him Stannis guessed. Stannis was not a knight from the songs Shireen used to love. The feeling in the back of his head got stronger.

“Hold still.” Stannis said plainly and he brought the sword down on what appeared to be the lock. The lock is as split apart with a single strike and using his strength, Stannis forced the door open. Immediately, the smell of blood and vomit filled his nose. He didn’t flinch, the Lord’s Chosen had seen worst in his times as a military commander. 

Before she could fall forward, he caught her and laid her gently on the floor away from whatever material were stuffed in the box with her. Stannis then got his first good look at her. She wore trousers out of a material he had never seen in his life. Perhaps she’s from one of the Free Cities? Maybe he was still in his world after all. She wore a metal frame with glass on her face, and wore a dirty blood covered shirt. The girl had cuts all over her hands which were leaking blood. The shirt she wore was covered in blood and vomit, with her small mouth leaking more vomit.

She stared up at Stannis in shock. Perhaps she wasn’t expecting help?

“W-who are you?” She asked with a raspy voice.

Stannis simply looked down on her before standing up to his full height.

“I am Stannis of House Baratheon.” He said simply. The girl looked confused at his choice of words. The pounding in the back of his head was getting louder. 

“I-Im Taylor..” Taylor replied with her voice dragging on. “T-thank you…”

Taylor’s eyes met his own blue ones. 

Those were the last things he saw before his vision turned to black. 


	2. 2

All I could remember was being shoved in a locker for hours. I remember screaming for help, and trying to force the door open which resulted in me slicing up my hands. I remember vomiting from the disgusting smell which only made me vomit more. I don’t remember much after I was let out. All I could remember were the deepest blue eyes I’ve ever seen in my life. I remember passing out shortly afterwards. The next morning I woke up in the hospital.

Dad was sleeping on a chair next to the bed and I looked down. Yup in a hospital gown with my hands covered in bandaids. I sighed as I leaned back onto the bed. Yesterday was the worst day of my life. Even worse than when Mom died.

‘You finally woke up.” A gruff dry voice sounded out of nowhere. It sounded familiar. I looked around the room confused before my eyes settled on Dad. He was still sleeping.

“Hello?” I said softly as to not wake Dad.

‘Hello Lady Hebert.’ The same voice spoke again.

“Where are you?” I asked as I still looked around the room as much as I could. Maybe a camera was hidden somewhere and this was a huge prank?

‘In your head.” The voice said again. ‘Sometimes I’m not stuck in this mess. Stop talking out loud and think your words.’

‘Uh ok. Who are you?’ I said after a couple seconds. This was weird as hell. Extremely casual too.

‘We met yesterday, but it appears you already forgot my name. What else should I have expected from a child.’ The voice grumbled again bitterly. Jerk much?

‘I am Stannis Baratheon. Rightful king of the andals, first men, and rhoynar. Lord of the 7 kingdoms and protector of the realm.’ Stannis said as he introduced himself. After a short pause he spoke again. ‘Formerly.’ That part sounded like he swallowed a lemon. 

‘Oh..you’re the one who let me out?’ I questioned. How was this possible? He’s in my head, how did he open the locker? 

‘Yes.’ Was his simply response. An awkward silence filled my head.

‘Does this make me a parahuman?’ I asked shyly. I should be freaking out more. A whole lot more.

‘Possibly. I think you are from the description of parahumans I’ve seen in your memories.’ Wait what.

‘What do you mean seen in my memories!’ I internally screeched. What the hell? Who does this guy think he is. 

He was silent for a couple seconds.

‘Yes.’

‘You have no right to view my personal history!’ I was seething inside. I didn’t want to wake Dad, but I really wanted to scream into my pillow.

‘You had no right to imprison me in your mind after I saved you you witch.’ He countered back.

‘Witch?’ I shouted internally. 

‘You used magic in order to imprison me in your mind! I will not be a slave that you can summon at your will!’ Stannis said coldly. Slave? Summon?

The hell.

‘You’re not a slave Stannis.’ I said, but before I could continue, he interrupted me.

‘You will address me as your Grace.’

I mentally and physically rolled my eyes before continuing. 

‘You’re not a slave, Your Grace.’ I said sarcastically as I leaned back against the bed. 

‘Then explain.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘I-I don't know either..’ I trailed off.

‘Hmmm. Focus on my voice witch. From what I’ve seen of magic, you must concentrate.’ Stannis ordered.

I closed my eyes and focused on his voice. There I felt him! A feeling in the back of my mind was like an iron wall, it would break before I could bend it. I drew on the feeling and suddenly, I was alone in my mind. Opening my eyes, I saw one of the biggest men in my life.

He was tall and covered in armor. His eyes were blue, dark and cold. The eyes of a man who would never give up. His hair was balding, and had a shadow of a beard. Stannis was tall and thin, looking like a breeze could make him fall over, but he was clearly a strong man. At his side was a scabbard that held a sword. The hilt was beautiful and seemed like the work of a master. I could only begin to wonder how the blade would look. 

What stood out the most to me however, was the symbol on the center of his armor. It was a stag with a giant burning heart. This is the man who saved me?

“Wot n tarnation!” I heard Dad shout as he woke up startled. Stannis immediately drew his sword and pressed it against his throat. 

“Calm your voice.” Stannis said coldly as he held his glowing sword.

Dad gave me a shocked look as Stannis sheathed his sword back to its place.

I shrugged and threw my face into the pillow screaming. My heart monitor started beeping extremely fast and a pair of nurses scrambled into the room with a pair of defibrillators.

They stared at Stannis is shock before looking at me.

“Uhh, hi?” I said awkwardly as I waved. Ha, one of them waved back.

Stannis simply grunted before sitting on the nearest chair. This day was going perfectly.

Stannis Baratheon was not a devout man, yet he was praying. Internally of course, he was about to let these barbarians know he's nervous. He does not get nervous or scared. At least, that's what Stannis hoped. He paced the room while the man they called Armsmaster spoke to Lady Hebert and her father. 

Stannis scoffed internally. The Master-at-Arms was covered in armor from head to toe. The skin that was revealed was the area around his mouth that showed off his beard. He made sure to keep a tab on the mans halberds. The man held himself like a veteran of numerous battles. Stannis had seen the deadly effect of a skilled user on the battlefield. It wasn't much use in extremely close quarters though. Stannis started grinding his teeth and finally stopped moving to lean against the wall. Armsmaster was silent practically the entire time, until he finally decided to speak. 

“I have a couple questions for you Miss Hebert.” The Master-at-Arms spoke bluntly and to the point. Inside, Stannis knew he would have done the same thing. 

The Witch turned to look at her Father who simply nodded. 

“G-go ahead.” She meekly said. What happened to that ferocious personality Stannis saw earlier? 

“Thank you. First, do you have idea who the suspects are?” He said while taking a look at Stannis suspiciously. Stannis scoffed internally as he already knew who the criminals were. After all, he spent hours in her mind. Of course he avoided the memories, that were inappropriate and looked at anything that seemed important. How else was he able to find out the world he was stuck in now? Stannis remembered his fury when he found out his current circumstance which resulted in him screaming his houses words while he struck at an imaginary wall over and over again. 

Hebert nodded slowly and spoke up.

“Yeah..their names are Emma Barnes, Madison Clement, and Sophia Hess.” Stannis smirked as he noticed Master-at-Arms reaction to one of their names. Interesting he thought. The man was good at hiding his reactions, but Stannis had spent years in Kings Landing with the likes of Petyr Baelish and Varys the Spider. 

“I see. I shall be sure to pass this information onto the appropriate authorities.” Armsmaster spoke. He asked some more questions, but Stannis filtered the rest out. Did Armsmaster know one of Hebert’s tormentors? Maybe he was overreading this, but it was his duty to the witch who saved his life. 

Eventually their conversations turned to him as both Hebert's and Master-at-Arms stared at him. Stannis stared back without saying a word.

“It appears Miss Hebert that your power is quite similar to Crusaders.” 

The Witch nodded slowly as she took in that information. 

“We would like for you to come to the Protectorate headquarters for testing at your earliest convenience. The PRT will glady cover your hospital bills as well.” Armsaster said as he walked over to Stannis. The Master-at-Arms simply stared at him before turning back to Lady Hebert.

“I would also like to extend a formal invitation to join the Wards.” Stannis groaned internally and started grinding his teeth again. He did not want to get involved with that beauracratic mess. If the PRT was under his juristiction, he would have had them hanged for incompetence, or sent to the Wall. 

This time, Mr. Hebert spoke up.

“We will need to talk about it.” He gave Stannis a side glance. 

Armsmaster nodded before speaking again. “Ill come back later to check in on you.” He handed her a card before speaking again. “This is my number if you need it. Thank you for your time.” Master-at-Arms left soon after. 

An awkward silence filled the air, not that Stannis cared. Taylor and her Father shared a look before staring at him. 

Before she could speak, the maester’s assistant walked in to change her bandages. 

‘Lord of Light help me.’


	3. 3

Stannis was not the most sociable of people. I could tell that from the moment I heard him speak. Blunt, cold, and to the point. This was the man I was stuck with for the rest of my life. He said he was a king, but I have never heard of a king that looked or acted like him in my life. Stannis simply sat in the chair on the opposite side of Dad, who seemed uncomfortable that a full grown man is stuck inside of my head. I was really uncomfortable too.

“So um. What now?” I asked awkwardly as both of them turned their gazes in my direction. Dad’s green eyes were the opposite of Stannis’s cold blue ones. Stannis didn’t seem to like Dad much. Probably because he saw the memories of Dad moping around the house and being a shell of himself instead of being an actual Dad.

Dad stutterd to speak while Stannis simply glared at me. The asshole still thinks I’m a witch for some reason. He saw my memories, he should know that I’m clearly not a witch!

“Well, first off I want you to tell me why you didn't tell me about Emma?” Dad said after collecting his words. Stannis had a grimace on his face and I could hear how hard he was grinding on his teeth. The man was very loud. 

“Ummmm.” I trailed off as I looked away. I didn't like thinking about the trio. Especially Emma. Stannis held a knowing glance in his eyes. He shook his head side to side slowly. Oh, he doesn’t want me to tell Dad. I wonder why? I glared back and looked back at Dad.

“I-I didn’t want to worry you. You were already dealing a lot with..Mom being gone.” I said softly. That should do well in annoying his grace.

Dad’s eyes watered up a little and he hugged me gently. “I’m sorry…” We stayed like that for a couple minutes before someone coughed. Stannis was looking at us awkwardly with his normal scowl. Damn, I can still hear his teeth.

Dad coughed as well before going back to his seat. Another awkward silence over came up and Stannis leaned back into his chair with an even bigger scowl.

“And what about the Wards!” Dad asked attempting to take away the silence. Damn it Dad, it’s more awkward now.

“Well, I don’t really know. What about you Stannis? I mean your grace.” I asked staring into his eyes. He seemed annoyed at my tone of voice and stood up.

“They seem a better alternative than joining one of the gangs you have here. It doesn’t change the fact that other avenues aren’t legal, or are difficult depending on the power.” Stannis said simply.

“Well, we could just pretend this never happened?” I questioned. I liked this option the most. 

“No. I’m a warrior. Not some nurse or companion. I won’t just sit around seeing the crimes around me.” Stannis glared at me.

“So the Wards?” Dad asked butting into the conversation. Stannis seemed annoyed that he entered it and sat back down.

“We need to discuss our options more thoroughly before committing to one.” Stannis said as he looked around the room curiously without emotion on his face.

Dad nodded in agreement. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but Dad didn’t speak.

“Well I’ll let you rest kiddo. Doctor said you can be released tomorrow and I need to have a talk with Alan.”

Dad got up, and took one look at Stannis who grunted.

“I couldn’t hurt her if I tried. Why do you think I aimed the sword at you and not her?” Stannis said bluntly. Dad blinked and opened his mouth before closing it. Dad quickly walked over to me, kisses my forehead and left the room. Super weird.

Soon it was just Stannis and me left in the room. 

“Sooo, wanna tell me something about you?” I asked staring at him. He was quite a weird man. Stannis scoffed before responding.

“No.”

“Pretty pleaseee.” I said trying a pose I saw in an anime before Leviathan struck Japan. Stannis looked a bit uncomfortable before speaking again.

“No.”

“Well, do you know how to use that sword?” I asked staring at the sheathed sword. Stannis’s hand hovered over the hilt before unsheathing it. The blade was beautiful and glowed like it was on fire. It was very impressive, until I remembered that tinkertech existed and that was just a normal glowing sword. Well, I think it’s normal in my opinion. Stannis hasn’t let me hold it yet.

“I was trained in warfare since I could hold a sword Witch. I have been fighting wars since you were a child.” Stannis kept his usually scowl before putting the sword up. It was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

“I was a knight before I became a lord. When my brother Robert died with no trueborn children of his own I declared myself king.” Stannis revealed slowly. The man clearly chose his words clearly so has to reveal as little information as possible.

“I-I’m sorry about your brother.” 

“Don’t be. He didn’t love me and I did not love him either.” His voice was colder than usual. I shut my mouth after that and another awkward silence came upon us. 

“Do you want me to recall you back?” 

“I’m no use sitting here. Call me when you need me or once you get out of here.” Stannis grumbled. I nodded and I closed my eyes focusing on the feeling in the back of my head again. When I opened my eyes again, Stannis was gone. This was going to take some getting used to.

‘You there?’

He didn’t respond immediately.

‘Yes.’

Damn, he’s probably sorting through my memories again. 

‘Are you looking at my memories again?’ I asked angrily. Why was he so nosy! Stannis took a couple minutes to respond.

‘Yes.’

Can I just say how much I hate my life?


	4. 4

Stannis was confused. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he rubbed his hands over his face. They had been let out of the hospital earlier that morning and when they arrived at the Hebert residence, Lady Hebert summoned him again. Apparently her father had left for work earlier, and she wanted someone to talk to. Additionally, Hebert needed help since her hands were still completely bandaged and was still quite weak.

Stannis is scoffed internally. The Witch has bad taste in company. The first thing he did once summoned, was to find somewhere to shave properly completely ignoring her request. After he was done, Stannis felt the feeling to help her in the back of his head and went downstairs begrudgingly. He was not some menial servant! Lady Hebert was sitting in their living room watching a device called a television. Stannis felt the need to roll his eyes as he took the remote from her hands and turned the magical box off. The Witch glared up at him and pouted. Stannis walked to the grand chair which appeared to be made out of leather. 

He immediately began to sink a bit before visibly relaxing. Forget the damn Iron Throne, Stannis needed one of these! He looked over at the Witch who seemed confused and had grown a smirk on her face. 

“Enjoying my Dad’s La-Z-boy huh?” The Witch said as she sat up straight. Stannis took this time to analyze her a bit. She was skinny, more or less the same as the smallfolk during the Siege of Storm's End. She wasn't attractive, but neither would she be considered ugly. The Witch would not be noticed in a large crowd. 

Stannis largely ignored her as they sat in silence. Lady Hebert had somehow turned the magical box back on and turned her attention back to it. Stannis started to grind his teeth as he also looked at whatever vision the box would show them. In the top right corner, several giant letters spelled the word news. 

Currently, a Ward press conference was going on as Triumph graduated into the Protectorate. Stannis disliked the man as soon as he laid eyes on him. Parts of his armor were golden and his helmet was based on a lion. It reminded him too much of Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. Stannis started to grind his teeth even harder. 

“What do you think about the Wards?” Lady Hebert asked as her voice took him out of his thoughts. Stannis turned to look at her.

“So far it is the best option you have.” He grumbled as he sat up in the chair. “I will not help you to do anything against the law.” Stannis glared at her with his iron gaze. “You will either have us join the Wards or do nothing.”

The Witch nodded slowly before turning back to the box.

“Wards it is then I guess.” She said as she looked down at her hands. They were still bandaged. Stannis leaned back into the chair again as they sat in an awkward silence.

“I don’t like you.” Stannis said bluntly as he turned to look at her. The Witch’s face turned red as she turned to look at him surprised by his bluntness.

“But I do respect you. Unlike your Father you moved on after the period of mourning for your Mother.” He could understand how it is to lose a mother. Stannis could see you after forming up in her eyes. “You still attend classes despite everyone being against you. Even when a former friend turned her back on you, you still go. I may not like you, but I will do my duty.”

The silence returned as Lady Hebert didn’t respond to Stannis’s declaration. Stannis simply turned his head back to the magic box.

“Call me Taylor.” What? Stannis looked at her again.

“I’m tired of you calling me Witch and Lady Hebert.” She sighed as she stared at him with determination he hadn’t seen before. Her eyes were slightly red and looked too big on her face. “I have a name and it’s Taylor.”

Stannis grunted and looked back at the box. This chair was his now. 

Dad got home a couple hours later. It was still a bit of awkwardness between me and Stannis, but I think I’m making some progress on him. Dad got home early to cook dinner since I wasn't exactly in the best shape, and I don't even think Stannis knows how to cook. Plus I think Dad doesn't trust him with that glowing sword of his. Stannis said that it’s name was Lightbringer, but not much more.

Stannis awkwardly sat at the table drinking some lemon water. Dad insisted since technically, Stannis was now part of the Hebert family. Apparently, he doesn't need to eat or drink anymore. That made it more awkward than it should have been. Stannis took a sip from his water every once in a while. He was still in his armor, but somehow the chair managed to hold him up. After dinner, I explained to Dad our decision to join the Wards. It’s not like I had a power that would allow me to fight directly. Dad simply nodded before changing the conversation. 

After dinner, I unsummoned Stannis and went to sleep in my room. It was weird, sleeping with someone else stuck in my head. Literally. After a fitful night, I woke up the next morning with my usual bed head. After doing my morning ritual, I quickly changed with embarrassment all over my face. I could feel Stannis’s embarrassment in the back of my head. 

After that, I slowly went downstairs to not aggravate any of my stitches and to not fall down on my bandaged hands. Sure I could have summoned Stannis, but I didn't want to make him mad. Well, more mad than he usually is. 

“Good morning Taylor.” Dad said as I walked into the kitchen. He’s in a good mood today? 

‘He is scared.’ Stannis’s voice sounded out in my mind. 

“Good morning Dad.” I replied as I served myself a bowl of cereal. Then, I sat down and began to eat. 

Dad was reading his newspaper casually. I guess he took the day off today.

‘How are we going to the test?’ Stannis asked as he paced around in my mind. The feeling was quite annoying.

‘Dad said he wants to drive us.’ I replied as I finished up my cereal and coughed not so subtly. 

Dad laid down his newspaper and looked at me with a smile. It’s been a while since he smiled at me.

“You ready to go kiddo?” He asked as he got up.

‘Obviously.’ Stannis retorted in my mind. I forced myself not to laugh. ‘It wasn't a jest.’ I simply ignored Stannis as I got up as well. 

“Yeah.” I grabbed a jacket before walking out with Dad. I waited in the truck as Dad locked the door behind us. Dad got in and we were off.

‘Such weapons are dishonorable.’ I heard Stannis mutter as we passed a group of ABB thugs. The lead one obviously held on in his pants. ‘A real man would face his opponent with a sword and slay him.’ 

‘Don't bring a knife to a gunfight Stanny.’ I said casually with a new nickname I came up with. I snickered on the inside.

‘Don't call me that woman! Your grace, Lord Stannis or even Stannis would suffice.’ He said correcting me. 

‘Whatever.’

We drove past a group of homeless people.

‘If only we had less problems in the city. Maybe then a change could happen.’ I said trying to start up a conversation.

‘Fewer.’ Stannis corrected me again. Such a grammar Nazi. Maybe we should join the E88? I'm sure they would love taking a shot at Sophia. Emma and Madison too!

‘I'm not joining a group of criminals.’ Wait a minute, he can read my thoughts?

It was silent for a minute before Stannis spoke again. Damn bastard was too literal.

‘Yes.’

Cue internally screaming now. I swear I could hear Stannis smirk. Is that even possible?

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!’

“Aaaand we are here.” Dad said as he interrupted by scream. Fast trip I guess. 

“Thanks Dad.” I got off the truck and closed the door behind me. 

“I'll find a place to park and wait for you in the waiting room.” He said as I got off. I simply nodded before walking into the building. 

I was immediately greeted with the smell of government money and cheap suits. I made my way to the reception desk and shyly opened my mouth. 

“Uh Armsmaster told me to come here.” I said softly. Stannis groaned in the back of my head. The receptionist shrugged before typing on her computer.

“Name?” 

“Uh Taylor Hebert.” Stannis facepalmed. The receptionist had a small smile on her face as she picked up the phone next to her.

‘She meant your cape name woman. By coming here without a mask your identity will be discovered rather easily.’ Stannis explained calmly.

‘And you didn’t tell me why?’

‘I wanted to see how smart you are.’ Damn it Stannis!

Soon a PRT trooper appeared covered in his body armor. Not a single trace of skin could be seen on him.

‘Effective armor.’ Was all that Stannis said.

“Miss Hebert?” He asked as he walked up to me cautiously. 

“Y-yes that’s me.” I quickly answered. He was a good foot taller than me.

“Please follow me.” Was his simple response as he proceeded to walk towards a side hallway. Stannis was silent as we walked.

The hallway revealed several elevators and the trooper simply walked up to one. It immediately opened and we both walked in.

‘Fascinating.’

“Yeah.” Shit. I need to get used to talking in my head. The PRT trooper looked down on me and I could swear I saw a confused face. I blushed and shook my head as I looked forward again.

After an awkward second, the doors opened as we walked out. The first person I recognized was one of the best heroes in the city.

“Hello Miss Hebert.” Armsmaster said as he walked up to me. He was still wearing his armor and freshly trimmed beard. His halberd was attached to his back. 

“Hello.” I responded awkwardly.

“Usually the tests would be performed at the Protectorate headquarters, but it’s busy being remodeled and the rooms here do the same job.” Armsmaster explained as he led me to a room with a couple guys in lab coats.

“Hello Miss Hebert!” One of them immediately walked up to me and shook my hand. I grimaced from the pain, which the man noticed.

“A thousand apologies.” He quickly let go before composing himself again.

“I’m Doctor Tennant and these are my lovely assistants.” Dr. Tennant said excitedly. The one with the big chin coughed.

‘Inefficient use of Maesters.’ Stannis grumbled in my head.

“We are all doctors here.” 

“Sure sure.”

I looked at Armsmaster who had an impassive expression on his face.

“Don’t worry Miss Hebert. All of these men here have signed confidentiality forms.” The Armsmaster said as he turned to look at me.

The Doctor nodded and sat in a chair.

“Go on do your thing?” Was the only thing he said.

I shrugged and I closed my eyes. Tugging on the feeling again, I reopened my eyes to see Stannis standing in front of me.

The scientist looked at him in awe as they scribbled down some notes.

“What year will be first?” I asked once they noticed me again.

Then, a female's face appeared on the computer screen attached to the wall. She was obviously a woman, but didn’t have any features that would make her stand out in a crowd.

“Combat.” Said the world's greatest tinker.


End file.
